Between Dreams and Temptations
by Cassandra
Summary: Six months after the events on StarKiller Base, Rey has been taken on as an apprentice to Luke Skywalker. However, she begins to dream of a man that brings her body to life in the night and is unrecognizable in her waking hours. When he comes for her and spirits her away to the new First Order base, Rey is forced to reconcile her dreams with the nightmare she has been thrust into.


**Disclaimers:** The entire **Star Wars** universe and any familiar characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to creators George Lucas, J.J. Abrams, Rian Johnson and all of the wonderful people behind the scenes. The plot of this fic does belong to me though. Also, I always welcome good-natured comments and constructive criticism but nothing else (no flames, no insults, nothing disrespectful).

 **Title:** Between Dreams and Temptations

 **Main Characters/Main Pairing (if any):** Kylo Ren/Ben Solo & Rey ( _Reylo_ )

 **Secondary Characters/Secondary Pairing (if any):** Poe Dameron/Finn ( _StormPilot_ )

 **Rating:** Mature/Explicit (depending on site)

 **Spoilers/Timeline:** Just to be on the safe side, all of the **Star Wars** movies including _The Force Awakens_ with possible spoilers/snippets from _The Last Jedi_. This fic takes place after the events in _The Force Awakens_.

 **Author:** Tasogareban/DayZeeChayn, both at Tumblr. Tas is the main account but DayZee is my shipping blog.

 **Beta:** Tigerofsummer at Tumblr. She is amazing and wonderful and a sweetheart and I will FIGHT YOU for her.

 **Author Note (A/N):** I've written a new fic along the Star Wars/Reylo vein but I will not post to this site, unfortunately. As this site does not accept Mature/Explicit content, I can only post to Ao3 which is where you can find this. You can also find the soundtracks on 8tracks and also on Spotify. I'll post the links on Spotify soon but you can find the fic soundtracks under Tasogareban at 8tracks. I will post the first chapter of the new fic here but I will then ask you to head over to Ao3 to check out the rest of this. I'm sorry, guys. I just don't want to lose readers and reviews, and start from scratch again like I had to with Ain't Afraid to Die years ago. Not worth it when you guys are so amazing with your reviews and so open with friendships. I don't want to lose it so I choose not to risk it. I'll post the first chapter here and then I will ask you to go over to Ao3 and search for me under Tasogareban to read the rest of the fic as I post. I'm so sorry.

Also, though not in the same universe or timeline as **Emergence** , I use a lot of the same elements from that story since I always see places and events the same in my head: Kylo Ren's room will be similar to his room in **Emergence**. The Resistance base and the First Order base have the same elements territory-wise as they did in **Emergence**. Also, when I say explicit, I mean explicit. There is a ton of smut in this fic along with a plot. Be prepared.

 **Summary:** Six months after the events on StarKiller Base, Rey has been taken on as an apprentice to Luke Skywalker. However, she begins to dream of a man that brings her body to life in the night and is unrecognizable in her waking hours. When he comes for her and spirits her away to the new First Order base, Rey is forced to reconcile her dreams with the nightmare she has been thrust into.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"What were you thinking?" Rey demanded as her borrowed X-wing touched down, winds blowing fiercely under her descent.

She glanced toward the squadron leader to her right as he landed his X-Wing at the end of the Resistance base landing strip, his gestures manic. Her own hands flew across the piloting console expertly, bringing the engines down to a low hum, knowing she would need to slowly calm them before being able to shut the craft down completely. The ship would need vast tune-ups and she suspected the mechanics on the base would see it immediately once she put the work orders in and left the ship in the hangar bay.

She realized she had tuned out half of Finn's response as he had begun to speak from his image on the small screen on her dash. It was due to her inability to focus fully lately because of those damn dreams, because of the anger. "Wait, what?" she questioned distractedly before coming back to the situation at hand and feeling the unease rise inside of her again. "No! You should've told me!"

"This was _not_ my call," Finn stated as her craft finally powered down into silence. "You know I have _no_ say over _anything_ that goes on here, and Poe went and-"

"The General, then," she snapped irritably, flicking off switches and lowering levers back to their starting positions. "Though I'm not sure that's the best call on her part, either-"

"It wasn't her call! She was with you!" Finn shouted, his image garbling onscreen for a moment that she wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"What?"

The squadron leader's orange and white uniformed figure jumped down and came running from his X-Wing, motioning to base crew to look after his prized craft as he raced across the landing strip and passed right by her in her own X-wing, not slowing down in the least as he disappeared within the base.

"It wasn't the General's call, either," Finn repeated from her console.

She blinked rapidly, frowning, before finally stopping and settling in her seat. Turning back around to stare at Finn's tense face in her monitor in confusion, she paused, her heart beginning to race as fast as the squadron leader had when he had streaked past her. "Finn, what do you mean it wasn't the General's call? Didn't you _talk_ to her before doing this?" she demanded. And her hand suddenly streaked to her face, smacking into the helmet she forgot that she still wore, as it all clicked into place. All of it. The news of the capture, of the win, the revelries in knowing that the Resistance had dealt the First Order yet one more blow in their attempt to cripple them by not only surviving an assault but also capturing their prized knight, the same monster that she had thought long dead, left behind in that snowy landscape of StarKiller. "Wait. No. _No_. No, no, no-"

"Yes," Finn replied wearily. "The General's coming in with you but she's only now being filled in. She was out of communications with us while she was gone, you all were! And I don't think she's happy-"

 _"Let him go!"_ Rey shouted frantically and she began to unbuckle the restraints, fumbling with them when they wouldn't give, when they wouldn't release her. Finally freeing herself from the pilot seat desperately, she flung the restraints aside, her pulse pounding in her ears, her heart threatening to break free of her chest. Reaching up wildly, she yanked the helmet off and tossed it aside, indifferent as to where it landed in the small compartment. "Finn, let him go! He's not a prisoner! _He's not a prisoner!_ " And she sprang from the chair and was already hopping up out of the ship to disembark as the overhead shielding slid open, as Finn's voice followed her from the console.

"Rey! _Rey-_ "

 _"It's a trap!"_ she cried back as she ran. "He's not a prisoner! _He let himself be captured!"_

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Chapter One: Book One - The Light**

He always came to her in the night.

She never saw his face when she dreamt of him and it wasn't that he hid it from her, not exactly. Or maybe he did and he could somehow manipulate her dreams, make her see things. Make her _not_ see things. But the fact remained that he came at night, always, and he never showed her his face.


End file.
